


opposites

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [19]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hate Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Second Sister and Ninth Sister's sparring session gets hot and heavy all of a sudden. It doesn't mean theylikeeach other, though.(Kinktober, Day 19: Hate Sex)
Relationships: Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Masana Tide | Ninth Sister
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't _exactly_ a requested prompt but it owes something to [Micelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micelle/pseuds/Micelle)'s tumblr post [here](https://a-creature-in-a-mask.tumblr.com/post/629467494569115648/madeofsplinters-question-for-yall-who-have)

Ninth Sister wasn't a deep thinker. She was a woman of action. She'd liked to avoid the endless meditating and go with her gut, even... even _before._

And now that she was on the Dark Side, her gut told her even more. Everyone's hidden anger and fear - all their hidden, shameful desires - that stuff was as clear as day to her now.

So when she clashed with Second Sister in the sparring room again and again, their red blades crackling against each other, sweat beading on both foreheads - she didn't think about it much. She didn't ask herself why she wanted to cut Second Sister down to size even more than any of the others. She just fought.

And when she noticed something else in Second Sister's mind mid-fight - a frustrated longing that wasn't just about violence, something much weirder than that, a _desire_ for _her_ \- she didn't think too hard about that, either.

She just grabbed.

*

(Second Sister, though. Ninth Sister felt like a big lump sometimes, meaty and awkward and not fitting into human furniture. Second Sister was little and elegant. Second Sister was _svelte._

Second Sister carried herself with such grace, while Ninth Sister blundered around.

Second Sister talked like a refined woman, every word apt and well-measured. Even her accent sounded poetic. Ninth Sister just growled whatever came to mind.

Second Sister wore eye makeup under her helmet, just in case someone should happen to look at her face. Second Sister's armor fit her pert curves perfectly. Second Sister's very name said she was better than the rest of them, second only to the Grand Inquisitor himself. When she held her own against Ninth Sister, who was easily twice her size, Ninth Sister believed it.

What a bitch.)

*

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" said Second Sister in that accent, as Ninth Sister pushed their sabers to the side and took her by the waist. This wasn't a combat move. Not just in the sense that it wasn't from one of their traditional lighsaber combat forms; this wasn't even a _useful_ move in combat.

"Giving you what you want," Ninth Sister growled.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Second Sister, even as Ninth Sister felt a flash of heat from her, an alarmed excitement at having been caught out this way. Her helmet was on, the face covered with its usual red visor, but Ninth Sister could feel her sneer. "Nobody here is weak enough to _want_ anything."

Ninth Sister didn't let go. She didn't let Second Sister pull her saber back towards her. "Sounds like Jedi bullshit to me."

Second Sister froze, for just a fraction of a second.

Then she tore her own helmet off, pulled Ninth Sister's face to hers, and kissed her.

*

(Ninth Sister, though. Second Sister spent so much time feeling small and afraid. Ninth Sister oozed power, even when she wasn't using the Force. Ninth Sister was _made_ from it, raw and physical.

Second Sister had to consider her words so carefully, mindful of who was watching. How easy it would be to slip up, to let one of the other Inquisitors take her place, when her place wasn't even enough yet. Ninth Sister didn't give a shit. Ninth Sister said whatever she was thinking.

Second Sister had to outmaneuver her opponents, and Ninth Sister could just plow through them, unstoppable as a train. She didn't even look like she was trying.

What a bitch.)

*

Neither of them really knew what to do. There hadn't been much in the way of sex education, _before._ Let alone lesbian sex education. Padawans training up for celibate lives of virtue didn't need it.

But nobody here was virtuous anymore. And the Force was all about feelings, right? The Dark Side was _especially_ about feelings.

By the time Ninth Sister had Second Sister splayed out in front of her, her armor long since discarded on the floor, head tilted back and gasping with need - one thick finger moving roughly inside her, and a thumb at her clit - she was pretty sure she'd figured it out.

She made Second Sister come a few times, enjoying the clench and the high-pitched shriek of it, before either of them figured out that was supposed to be a meaningful stopping point.

Second Sister was the one who tired of it first, scrambling upright, lunging for Ninth Sister with her hands again.

" _My_ turn," she said.

Second Sister was _wicked_ with her hands. She had the advantage, going second: she'd already watched Ninth Sister figuring out what worked. Her fingers worked between Ninth Sister's legs, fast and precise, doing something more complicated than what Ninth Sister had done to her. She couldn't reach Ninth Sister's face from down there. Instead she sank her teeth into one of Ninth Sister's heavy breasts. It embarrassed Ninth Sister how loud the sounds were when they came out of her. It wasn't fair, she thought in a lustful haze - out of all the things Inquisitors did, this bitch had to be better than her at _this, too-_

For some reason that was the thought that pushed her over the edge, and she howled.

*

Afterwards they both sat on the floor, panting, sticky. Trying not to look at each other. (Even though they'd both already seen everything. All those parts of Ninth Sister's body that she'd thought were too big and unwieldy, that no human would like the look of - boy, she'd just proven _that_ wrong.)

"This doesn't mean anything," Second Sister said.

Ninth Sister grunted agreement.

Inquisitors weren't supposed to have attachments. They did, in fact, have that in common with Jedi. Once two Inquisitors, a human and a Twi'lek, had fallen in love and tried to escape together. Everyone remembered the way Lord Vader had dealt with _them._

Good thing Ninth Sister and Second Sister didn't have to worry about that. Good thing they still hated each other.

Second Sister got up and began looking for something to clean herself. What a bitch - she looked so effortlessly good even blundering around the sparring room naked. "Next time we spar, I'm going to win."

"You wish," Ninth Sister retorted.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

*

The other Inquisitors quickly learned to leave them to it.


End file.
